Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime
is the third season of the Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Series. Melodic Utahime will feature a new heroine as well as new enemys. The main theme is music. Story :Follow this link for more information “Roar, fragrance of lemons! Chubby Syrup, ¾ beat!” The girls have reached the final middle school year, as they find a magical harmony tune in their school’s basement. As the girls get closer to it, the power of music is spread around the city, causing the power of disharmony to break out of banishment. To defeat the power of disharmony, the girls have to team up with the magical girl of music, and get in harmony with the powers of nature. Characters Protagonists Voiced by: Takahashi Rie (高橋 李依) The main character of the series, who is a rather energetic young girl. Mayu loves to sing and dance but also has weaknesses for sweets. That's why it is impossible for her to ever become an idol or something like that. But she hasn't given up yet. She is sure that one day, she'll do something great. Mayu's chubby form is , the pink Utahime. Voiced by: Kubo Yurika (久保 ユリカ) A little, shy girl who hardly speaks with others as she is afraid of how they would react. She loves everything that is connected with traditional things and doesn't deny that she might be a bit spoiled, especially when it comes to sweets. She is the youngest child of a rich family. Chika's chubby form is , the white Utahime. Voiced by: Tōyama Nao (東山 奈央) The captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie (釘宮 理恵) A loyal and calm young girl, who likes to wear traditional clothes. Kana is a nice girl, who was home-schooled ever since she was little. Besides being a smart girl, Kana loves flowers. Kana is a real yamato nadeshiko, and enjoys any tea ceremony. Even though being calm and collected, Kana also has a short temper and when she sees something cute, she loses her graceful aura. Kana's chubby form is , the red Utahime. Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami (小清水 亜美) A serious young girl, who used to get bullied a lot when she was younger. Due to her dark skin color, many people either make fun of her or consider her as "not Japanese". However, Kotori was born in Japan. Furthermore, her family has lived in Japan for more than 50 years. Kotori attends a high-class private school for talented young people. Kotori loves playing the violin and dreams of becoming famous with her compositions one day. Kotori's chubby form is , the yellow Utahime. Voiced by: Yamashita Seiichirō (山下誠一郎) A first year high school student, who is known for his laziness and love for anime, manga and games. Taromaro is usually called by people of his age or fellow students of the Amagawa Academy. However, Taromaro has changed in the last year and is today pretty depressive, only gets along with life thanks to his friends. Taromaro is actually the reborn Prince of Candy Kingdom and has the power to transform into . Mascots Muse is a fairy of music, who was born by the power of the Harmony Points. Her powers were activated after Chubby Syrup's first transformation. Due to being newly born Muse is very curious, but a way too shy to explore the world on her own. Voiced by: Fukuen Misato (福圓 美里) Liliry is a creature from the Rose Kingdom, who came to earth to protect the Dreamy Seeds which grow there. Liliry is a calm and shy creature, who is easily scared by many things. She tend to idolize the people around her. Her current idol is Starly from the Candy Kingdom. Voiced by: Tomioka Misako (冨岡 美沙子) Pocha-tan is a Candy Baby coming from the Candy Kingdom. She is the caretaker of the Prince of her home country. Pocha-tan is also the keeper of the Chibi Scarlet. Pocha has a habit of adding "pocha", "cha" or "chacha" to the end of her sentences. Antagonists Luna is the leader of the the group of antagonists and the carrier of the power of disharmony. Her appearance resembles the girl from the moon. Due to her rabbit ears, her followers usually don't take her too serious. Luna wields the Staff of Night. Scarlett is the mistress of disharmony, who will be the first to face the utahimes. She is a serious, and well developed lady, who wields the Rod of Blazing. Scarlett likes to make fun of people who are different from the stereotype, which she considers as normal. Martin Noir is a creature of disharmony, who appears of the age on an elementary school student. He is rather playful and energetic, but can also be quite a spoiled child if he needs to. He wields the Stellar Tambourine. Jan is a creature of disharmony, who acts superior towards Martin Noir. He appears of the age of a high school student and is rather serious and calm. Jan wields the Sword of Rain. Arya is the songstress of disharmony, who enjoys singing and despite wielding the power of disharmony, she has a very beauitful voice. Arya is graceful and collected, and will do anything to help her "older siter" Luna. Arya wields the Retro Flute. Minamin is a knight of disharmony, who is the most serious member of Luna's group. As he wears the Spear of Scars, Minami is the best warrior of disharmony, who desires to get the power of disharmony himself one day. Monsters of music, that are powered by the power disharmony. The monsters have different powers, based on the instrument they are summoned with. Supporting Voiced by: Kakihara Tetsuya (柿原 徹也) Haruki is Namiki Taromaro old childhood friend, whose family moved away but returned to town this spring. Haruki loves to play soccer and is all in all a very sporty person. Voiced by: Murakami Natsumi (村上 奈津実) Sunami is a girl in Mayu's age. She used to be a member of the Kingdom of Sand and was usually referred as the Princess of Sand. Her former name is . Sunami now attends the Amagawa First Academy and lives with a local priest. Items : Chubby Syrup's primary weapon, which she needs in order to perform attacks. Chubby Syrup was granted the Lemon Flute after the first Harmony Points were activated. Locations : A high class private academy for talented young people. The Eagle Academy is the school Yakata Kotori and her siblings attend in the anime. : The school all main characters attend. The school is known to cover every grade from elementary school to high school and is a school for boys and girls. : A location in the season. The Aosaka Hill is a fictional mountain. Even though having a major role in the anime, the Aosaka Hill is not the biggest mountain of the region. Media Merchandise :Please refer to the main page for more information. Movies * - A new movie which will feature the main characters of Melodic Utahime looking for the legendary four-leaved clover of happiness. Trivia Gallery References Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Yousei A. Sina Series Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Music (Genre)